


For the Love of Chubby Yuuri

by SumthinClever



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever
Summary: I woke up at 5am thinking of how much Viktor loves Chubby Yuuri. So please have this drabble.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	For the Love of Chubby Yuuri

Viktor actually loved the offseasons when Yuuri put on some extra weight. He would tease and cuddle Yuuri and poke his chubby cheeks and tummy. Yuuri squirmed under the onslaught, ever self-conscious. Toshiya would laugh at these displays, while Mari rolled her eyes, and Hiroko smiled and brought out more food to stuff him fuller. 

And gods, how it enhanced their sex life. During the season, Yuuri had thighs strong enough to split Viktor in twain when they caged him in. But Soft Yuuri's thick thighs were so plush, Viktor regularly buried his face in them hoping to suffocate. It would be a worthy death. 

Yuuri giggled and shied away whenever Viktor did this, torn between arousal and embarrassment. But Viktor won't stop raining praises on Yuuri like this. Worshipping every plump bit if him. He loves Yuuri in all his forms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been into YoI for years now and never felt confident enough to write for it. Hopefully this is a start.


End file.
